The prior art is already aware of articulated vehicles which have two portions pivotally secured together, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,502. These two vehicle portions can be steered relative to each other for steering the vehicle about a turning axis, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,239 and reissue 26,635 show mechanisms and arrangements for steering these articulated vehicles. Still further, the prior art is also aware of constructions which provide brake systems for vehicles, such as tractors or the like, and wherein individual ground-engaging vehicle wheels can have the individual wheel brake applied and this can be for the purpose of enhancing the turning of the vehicle, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,050,686 and 3,054,476 and 3,863,991. Still further, the prior art is aware of vehicle brake systems wherein the wheel brakes on each side of the vehicle can be applied separately, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,207. Still further, the prior is already aware of vehicle wheel brake systems wherein each of the four wheels of the vehicle can have a wheel brake separately applied through actuation of four separate brake pedals, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,482.
In the present invention, an articulated vehicle is provided and has steering mechanism for initial steering and turning of the vehicle, and the four ground wheels have a brake system applied thereto wherein the two wheels on the right hand side of the vehicle can be stopped from rotation by applying those wheel brakes and thus enhance the turning of the vehicle, and likewise on the other side of the vehicle. Accordingly, the present invention provides an articulated vehicle wherein the turning radius of the vehicle can be a very minimum radius and thus the smallest turning circle is achieved, and this is possible by means of the brake system wherein only two brake pedals are required and the wheels on opposite sides of the vehicle have their brakes separately applied but in unison.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improvement for the steering and turning of an articulated vehicle, such as by employing a special brake system which is not disclosed in nor possible with respect to the prior art referred to above.
Still further, the present invention provides a brake system for an articulated vehicle wherein the steering or turning radius of the vehicle can be at an absolute minimum, and thus maximum maneuvering of the vehicle is possible, all as compared to the prior art. Further, in accomplishing this and the aforementioned objectives, the present invention provides a brake system which is relatively inexpensive and which is easily provided and does not require any special components or parts nor does it require any special skill or maneuvering on the part of the operator in order to achieve the desirable results mentioned above.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.